¿Olvidarte?, imposible
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Sousuke quería ser egoísta y pensar que el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de Makoto podría significarle una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, de una vez por todas. Porque olvidarlo, simplemente, había sido misión imposible.
1. Remordimiento

_Tengo miles de cosas por hacer y una buena cantidad de historias por terminar, pero simplemente me era imposible no escribir algo acerca de mi nueva obsesión. Además, hace tiempo andaba con ganas de escribir algo medio Angst. Ah, como que últimamente he escrito bastante shounen-ai, pero ¡es inevitable! Y creo que el SouMako es ¡mi nueva OTP!_

* * *

**Remordimiento**

Habían pasado, ¿cuántos años ya?, bueno, la verdad es que no quería ni siquiera recordarlo. Porque la sombra del pasado continuaba atormentándolo. Y es que, él tampoco había querido dejarlo ir, olvidarlo. Continuamente, Yamazaki Sousuke volvía sobre sus pasos, hasta aquel momento en que todo se había ido al carajo. Y esta era, precisamente, la razón por la cual había sido incapaz de mantener una relación por más de una semana. No importaba si era hombre o mujer, al fin y al cabo, Sousuke terminaba por aburrirse. Nadie le era suficiente.

Se miró en el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió una inexpresiva mirada. Terminó de acomodarse la corbata negra, a juego con el elegante traje entero que le tocó vestir en esa ocasión. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desacomodándolo más de la cuenta. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y pudo ver, tras ese gesto inexpresivo que siempre había sido su sello personal, una pizca de remordimiento.

Sí. Aún después de haberlo dejado claro en aquel momento en que ambos comenzaron con su _affair_ – por despecho, por tristeza, por lo que fuera – que no debían permitir que se involucraran los sentimientos, Sousuke sabía que sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Después de que "terminaron", Sousuke no había vuelto a encontrarse cara a cara con Tachibana Makoto.

Algunas veces lo había visto a lo lejos, en la floristería donde parecía trabajar a medio tiempo. Y, por muy egoísta que pudiera sonar, no podía evitar enfadarse cada vez que veía su sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía Makoto sonreír cuando él se desmoronaba y lloraba por dentro? ¿Por qué? Sonrió a su reflejo, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo y, tomando sus llaves, cerró la puerta del apartamento, encaminándose a la boda de su mejor amigo.

Llegó al salón hermosamente decorado – cortesía de Gou – más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. De pronto comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Porque volvería a ver a Makoto y no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. No tardó en encontrar su mesa, justo al lado de la mesa reservada para los novios. Nagisa y Rei ya estaban allí y conversaban animadamente con Nitori y Momotarou. Sousuke los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de ocupar su lugar al lado del hiperactivo rubio de Iwatobi. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Sólo faltaba una persona.

—Es raro de Mako-chan el llegar tarde —comentó Nagisa, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ah, pero recuerdo que últimamente llega tarde a nuestras reuniones en casa de Haruka-senpai y siempre dice que se quedó dormido —añadió Rei —Ha de estarse excediendo de nuevo en sus entrenamientos con el cuerpo de bomberos.

—Él… ¿ha estado bien? —Sousuke se sorprendió cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios atropelladamente. Nagisa se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la entrada, antes de voltearse hacia Sousuke.

—Mako-chan… pues sólo digamos que no la ha pasado muy bien desde… —Rei le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria —Bueno, el caso es que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Mako-chan ya no es el mismo, aunque él intente ocultarlo. Trabaja hasta el cansancio, incluso se ha enfrascado en el natación más que antes y…

—¡Ah, buenas noches! Lamento llegar tarde, Haru.

Esa voz. Suave, reconfortante, dulce, inolvidable. Los ojos de Sousuke se posaron inmediatamente en el hombre que caminaba hacia su mesa, junto con el novio, Nanase Haruka. Ambos se dedicaron unas palabras, mientras Haruka ajustaba la corbata negra de su mejor amigo. Makoto se sentó en el único asiento libre, justo al lado de Sousuke, quien miró de reojo cómo Makoto se acomodaba los lentes de montura cuadrada, antes de beberse el contenido de su copa de champán de un solo trago.

—Mako-chan, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? —el de ojos verdes miró a Nagisa y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Otra vez has vuelto a trabajar hasta tarde, ¿no es así, Makoto-senpai? —intervino Rei, quien no había perdido la costumbre de dirigirse a Makoto como "senpai". El castaño se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, y desvió la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Sousuke recordó que Makoto era un pésimo mentiroso.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Mako… Tachibana? —notó que Makoto parecía incómodo con la formalidad con que se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero simplemente no podía llamarlo por su primer nombre. No en ese momento.

—Ah, sí, no es nada, en verdad —contestó, con voz temblorosa, llamando a uno de los meseros para pedir una nueva copa de champán que se bebió de un trago —Nagisa y Rei se preocupan demasiado —añadió —Entonces, ¿cómo has estado… Yamazaki-san? —odiando la forma en que Makoto acababa de dirigirse a él, pero sabiendo que no podía pedir más, Sousuke le devolvió su más encantadora sonrisa, antes de decir:

—Podría estar mejor, pero no puedo quejarme —Makoto desvió la mirada y Sousuke podría jugar el haber visto un encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Vio cómo el castaño agachaba la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en una de sus manos, mientras bebía otra copa de champán. Sousuke casi se sintió aliviado cuando vio el dolor apoderarse de aquel angelical rostro. Era un completo malnacido por pensar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Porque eso le daba, al menos, una pequeña oportunidad. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que se habían quedado solos en la mesa. Extendió la mano para tocar el hombro de Makoto y se dio cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Sousuke sintió entonces que regresaba a aquel fatídico momento. El momento en que, luego de uno de sus tantos encuentros – no precisamente para charlar como buenos amigos – él abandonaba el apartamento de un Makoto que le rogaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, que no lo dejara. Cuando le imploraba por un poco de amor. Cuando le pedía que le diera la oportunidad de amarlo, de hacerle olvidar a un Rin que jamás podría corresponderle. Fue entonces cuando un susurro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Por qué? —Makoto volteó su lloroso rostro hacia Sousuke —¿Por qué, a pesar del tiempo, no pude olvidarte? ¿Por qué jamás fui capaz de odiarte?

* * *

_Y este mi primer intento de SouMako. Probablemente escriba un capítulo más, si me siento motivada y encuentro algo de tiempo en lo que me preparo para la defensa de mi tesis. Pero, ¡gracias por leer!_


	2. Remembranza

_Bueno, se suponía que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero no. Siempre termino complicando la trama de mis historias en mi cabeza y eso me impide terminarlas rápido. Es una maña que no se me ha quitado. De momento, ¿alguien quiere saber un poco acerca de lo que sucedió con Sousuke y Makoto en el pasado? Espero que sí, porque este capítulo es ¡un flashback!_

_Ah sí, muy importante, ¡mil gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas! Hoy estoy motivada así que el capítulo tres está en construcción en este momento, aunque no sé si lograré publicarlo hoy mismo._

_De antemano me disculpo por tanto drama y alguno que otro OOC._

* * *

**Remembranza**

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y, viendo el rostro lleno de desconcierto de Sousuke, Makoto se levantó de su asiento, caminando, tambaleante, con dirección al baño. Apenas había tomado unas pocas copas de champán, pero ya sentía que no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio y su vista estaba nublada. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga del saco negro y se mordió el labio, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez. Y es que, ¿qué rayos esperaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que Sousuke fuera corriendo tras él y le gritara que lo amaba? ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Sousuke jamás sería capaz de amarlo. Eso se lo había dejado muy claro el día en que el muchacho de cabello negro se encargó de terminar con algo que en realidad nunca había comenzado.

Makoto cerró la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado, agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie más estuviera allí para ver su lastimero rostro, bañado en lágrimas, al recordar, tan claro como el agua, lo que había sucedido en aquel, su último año de preparatoria.

_Durante muchísimo tiempo, Makoto casi había estado seguro de que sentía por Haru algo más que amistad. Él no era el único que lo notaba, pues ya había recibido indirectas bastante directas de su madre, diciéndole que podía presentarles a "ese chico especial" en cualquier momento. Estos comentarios continuamente hacían sonrojar a Makoto. Fue entonces cuando, iniciando su segundo año de preparatoria, aquello sucedió._

_Ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo era que había acabado de aquella manera. Era una noche como cualquier otra y ambos se encontraban en su punto de descanso habitual en la playa, luego de correr. Se miraron, no dijeron nada, pues las palabras no hacían falta. Y entonces, un beso. Uno de esos besos inexpertos, torpes. Ambos se apartaron, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y se dieron cuenta de que realmente ninguno se sentía de "esa manera". Makoto sonrió, desordenando el cabello de Haru con una mano algo temblorosa. Una sutil sonrisa se asomó a los labios del chico de ojos azules. De nuevo, no hizo falta que ninguno dijera nada. Todo había quedado claro._

_Fue entonces cuando, al finalizar su segundo año, Haru comenzó a salir con Rin. Las cosas habían sido algo… accidentadas al principio. A menudo, Makoto tenía que lidiar con dos chicos que no sabían muy bien de qué iban las relaciones. Claro que Makoto tampoco podía decir que tenía experiencia – después de todo, jamás había salido con alguien – pero de alguna forma, ese que a menudo Nagisa llamaba "el instinto maternal de Mako-chan" terminó por componer las cosas. _

_Pero aquella parecía ser la "calma antes de la tormenta". Y esa "tormenta" tenía nombre: Yamazaki Sousuke. Makoto había comprendido la situación al instante y, la situación con la llegada de Sousuke podía describirse de forma simple: Sousuke odiaba a Haru, porque Sousuke amaba a Rin. Sí. Un amor no correspondido. Y ese amor no correspondido había sido el principio de todo. Estúpidamente, y más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, Makoto terminó por enamorarse de Sousuke. Un Sousuke que apenas le prestaba atención y, si debía hablarle, sólo tocaban temas relacionados con la natación. _

_Por eso fue que, aquel día, cuando recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido para salir a "comer algo", Makoto no pudo evitar pensar que todo debía ser una broma. Sí, el mensaje resultó ser de Sousuke. Sí, esa noche salieron a "comer algo". Y sí, esa noche Sousuke hizo una proposición que Makoto no fue capaz de rechazar, porque, diablos, él también lo deseaba. _

—_Entonces, ¿qué dices, Tachibana? —le había dicho Sousuke, con esa sonrisa tan suya que hacía que el castaño quisiera gemir de placer —O, ¿debería empezar a llamarte "Makoto"? —maldición, su nombre había sonado tan sensual, dicho por esos labios tan deseables —Es ganar-ganar. Estoy seguro de que tú tampoco estás feliz con esa relación, ¿cierto? —pero antes de que pudiera replicar, el otro siguió hablando —Nanase se ha olvidado de ti, Rin se ha olvidado de mí. No podemos estar así siempre. Entonces, ambos obtenemos lo que queremos, cuando nos sea necesario y no nos vemos atados por estúpidos sentimientos._

_Lástima que Makoto sí quería que esos sentimientos lo "ataran". Porque él estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de Sousuke. Pero, sabía bien que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos. Sin embargo, era más grande el deseo de estar a su lado. Fue por eso que Makoto selló esa promesa con un apretón de manos, para luego verse arrastrado hasta Samezuka._

—_Rin está en casa de Nanase y no regresará hasta mañana —había dicho Sousuke, antes de arrojar su chaqueta hacia algún lugar de su habitación y comenzar a desvestir a Makoto._

_Y esa noche, el castaño sólo se dejó hacer. Simplemente se dedicó a sentir cómo las manos de Sousuke se aferraban a su cuerpo con tal fuerza que algunas marcas desagradables lo acompañaron por varios días. La lengua de Sousuke hacía maravillas en aquellas partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Oh, aún recordaba cómo su espalda se había arqueado deliciosamente, cómo sus manos se habían aferrado con fuerza a los hombros anchos de Sousuke. _

_Al finalizar, el muchacho de cabellos negros se había desplomado sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente, antes de rodar a un lado de la cama y enterrar el rostro en la almohada ajena. Aspirando el aroma de Rin. Makoto se mordió el labio y lo miró de reojo. _

_Estaba casi seguro de que Sousuke pensaba en Rin mientras hacían el amor – aunque quizás este no era el término correcto, pues no había sentimientos de por medio – pero no se permitió a sí mismo que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. Resignado, se levantó – con algo de dificultad, debido a aquel punzante dolor en las caderas – y comenzó a recoger las piezas descartadas de ropa que yacían en el suelo. No se molestó en limpiar el "desastre" y comenzó a vestirse. Ya sólo quedaba marcharse. Irse de una vez, para no arruinar la memoria de su "primera vez"._

_Makoto se volteó antes de abandonar la habitación, como queriendo decir algo, pero, al ver que Sousuke le daba la espalda, simplemente abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Y aquella había sido la primera de muchas veces. La habitación de Samezuka, el ITSC, incluso la casa de Makoto cuando su familia se ausentaba, todos estos lugares habían sido testigos silenciosos de sus encuentros. Makoto casi no podía creer que ya hubiese pasado un año desde su primera vez con Sousuke. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil controlar sus sentimientos. Y aquella noche fatal, el castaño había tenido suficiente._

_Era la primera vez que Makoto sentía que Sousuke se aferraba a él casi con dulzura. Sus manos, usualmente bruscas, recorrían cada centímetro de la piel de Makoto lenta y tortuosamente mientras, como muy pocas veces, besaba al castaño de esa forma que le robaba el aliento. Sousuke se internó más fuertemente en él. Makoto sabía que se acercaba el final. Se había mordido la lengua, tanto que podía percibir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero aun así no pudo contenerse y, cuando alcanzó el clímax…_

—_¡Sousuke… te amo! ¡Te amo tanto!_

_Sousuke se separó inmediatamente, mirándolo con sorpresa. Makoto levantó la vista, lentamente, sólo para ver cómo Sousuke se ponía de pie al instante y comenzaba a recoger su ropa, desperdigada por la pequeña sala del apartamento de Makoto. Cuando estuvo vestido, recogió las llaves de su auto y, sin voltearse, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Makoto se aferró a la manga de su chaqueta, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sousuke se volteó para mirarlo con una frialdad que le erizó hasta los vellos de la nuca. Tragó saliva, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo._

—_¿Por qué? —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —¿Por qué no puedo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Por qué, Sousuke? _

—_¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —replicó —¿Qué es esa estupidez de "te amo", Makoto?_

—_Es… ¡es la maldita verdad, Sousuke! —gritó, sin poder contenerse, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos —¡¿Por qué no puedes verlo?! ¡Ya no puedo más! _

—_Desde un principio acordamos que nada de sentimentalismo, Makoto. No quiero estar atado a nadie. Sabes que lo único que buscaba desde el principio era alguien lo suficientemente decente para pasar el rato, ¿no? Aquella noche te lo dije. Ha pasado un año ya, ¿por qué precisamente ahora dices una tontería como esta?_

—_He estado guardándome mis sentimientos por ti durante todo este tiempo, ya no pude soportarlo más —contestó Makoto, viendo cómo las cejas de Sousuke se levantaban, en un gesto de sorpresa, que pronto fue reemplazado por una sonrisa torcida._

—_Suenas como una colegiala. Bueno, como sea, supongo que esta fue nuestra última vez. Fue bueno mientras duró —quitó el brazo, liberándose del agarre de Makoto quien, entonces, se abrazó a su cintura._

—_Por favor, Sousuke, dame una oportunidad. Es lo único que te pido. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a Rin, por favor. No te pido que me ames, sólo déjame a mí amarte, déjame…_

—_Ya tuve suficiente de tus tonterías —empujó a Makoto y abandonó el apartamento, dando un portazo. _

_Desnudo y humillado, Makoto lloró en la penumbra de su habitación, sintiéndose el ser más miserable del universo. Al final, había cometido la más grande estupidez de su vida, su más grande error, después de aceptar el tener ese tipo de "relación" con Sousuke._

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan masoquista. ¿Qué caso tenía traer a la memoria esos recuerdos? Nada iba a cambiar. Apartando su mirada del espejo, el castaño abrió el grifo y se arrojó agua en la cara. Levantó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con su patético reflejo: ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, gesto cansado, – quizás sí se había estado excediendo con el trabajo y los entrenamientos – una completa y lastimera imagen de sí mismo, que nada tenía que ver con el alegre Makoto que todos solían conocer.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo, mientras se incorporaba.

Tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra la pared, porque de pronto sintió que no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su borrosa vista apenas le permitió divisar a un hombre alto que entraba al baño. Se aferró a la pared e intentó caminar hacia uno de los cubículos separados. No quería preocupar a nadie, no en el día más importante de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que se desvanecía. Unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron justo antes de que se impactara contra el suelo de mármol.

—Makoto…

Ah, esa voz. ¿Sousuke? Sí, claro. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura y su mente le jugaba unas bromas bastante pesadas pero, ¿por qué no decirlo?, agradables. Sonrió estúpidamente mientras se dejaba envolver en un abrazo que llenaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien que no quería despertar.


	3. Redención

_No sé por qué me parece que el capítulo quedó algo "cliché" y, probablemente, bastante OOC, pero aun así me gustó. Nuevamente, ¡gracias por el apoyo!_

* * *

**Redención**

Prácticamente todos los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile cuando Makoto se levantó de la mesa. Sousuke se había quedado con un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro, que bien el castaño pudo haber confundido con algo negativo. Pero no lo era. Más bien era todo lo contrario. Esas palabras… las palabras de Makoto le hacían pensar que quizás, sólo quizás ¡aún tenía una pequeña oportunidad de arreglar las cosas! Ahora, si eso era lo que pensaba, ¿qué rayos hacía mirando como idiota el sitio por el que Makoto se había marchado?

Sousuke se levantó, pero antes de dar un paso siquiera, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó y se topó con los ojos azules de Nanase Haruka. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero había un resplandor diferente en sus ojos, uno que, estaba seguro, nada tenía que ver con ese día especial.

—Nunca pudo olvidarte —le dijo Haruka —Lo he visto intentarlo muchas veces, pero incluso él sabe que jamás será capaz de olvidar lo que sucedió entre ustedes —Sousuke se sorprendió, no sólo porque pocas veces había escuchado a un Haruka tan elocuente, sino también por el hecho de que él estuviera al tanto de la situación.

Pero, ¿qué rayos esperaba, tratándose del mejor amigo, casi hermano, de Makoto?

—Así que lo sabías.

—No fue muy difícil inferirlo. Lo supe desde antes de que él me lo contara. Nunca quise presionarlo a que lo hiciera, pero imagino que hubo un momento en que no pudo soportarlo más, y sintió que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

—Makoto cambió desde que "eso" sucedió —en ese momento, apareció Rin, justo detrás de Haruka y Sousuke desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentarlo —Entrenamiento en el cuerpo de bomberos, prácticas de natación, su trabajo en una floristería, incluso tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo en el ITSC. ¿No te parece que es demasiado? Diablos, si me da dolor de cabeza el solo imaginarlo.

—Makoto… es cierto que lucía cansado cuando llegó —balbuceó Sousuke, sintiendo cómo la preocupación bullía por su cuerpo —Y, creo que se está tardando —el muchacho vio que Haruka se mordía el labio y comenzaba a caminar hacia el baño, sin embargo, Rin lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—Ve, Sousuke —dijo el pelirrojo, con una mirada seria —Y, por favor, no lo eches a perder otra vez.

No necesitó escucharlo dos veces para salir corriendo al baño. Abrió la puerta de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con su figura. La figura de su Makoto, que estaba a punto de desplomarse.

—Makoto… —lo sujetó firmemente y se abrazó a su cuerpo, viendo cómo los ojos verdes del castaño se cerraban.

Sousuke se abrazó con fuerza a ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía, enterrando la nariz en el sedoso cabello castaño. Aspirando su aroma. Maldición, ¡cómo lo había extrañado! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego aquel día? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Sentía que era capaz de quedarse así para siempre, simplemente envolviéndolo con sus brazos. En ese momento, aunque Makoto no estuviese consciente, Sousuke sentía que sólo existían ellos dos.

No supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido de aquella manera, cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡Makoto-senpai! —Rei se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la frente del castaño —Justo lo que me temía. Tiene mucha fiebre —fue hasta ese momento que Sousuke se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Makoto estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su respiración era un poco irregular —Ya le había dicho yo que tenía que cuidarse, pero nunca me hace caso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ah, bueno, no es la primera vez que colapsa de repente —contestó —Y siempre que se está sintiendo mal, busca la forma de escabullirse sin que nadie lo vea. Ya sabes que no le gusta preocupar a los demás. Siempre está cuidando de todos nosotros, pero parece que no es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo —suspiró —Bien, lamento esto, Sousuke-san, yo me haré cargo y lo llevaré a su apartamento.

—No hay problema, yo puedo hacerlo —Rei lo miró, sorprendido. Sousuke se sorprendió a sí mismo, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, Makoto-senpai se pone algo… melancólico cuando está en ese estado, además me parece que bebió un poco y…

—No es ningún problema, no te preocupes. Mejor regresa y disfruta de la fiesta —aun sin parecer estar del todo convencido, Rei suspiró y asintió.

—Cuida de él, por favor —dijo, antes de acompañar a Sousuke hasta su auto, ayudándolo a acomodar a Makoto en el asiento del copiloto.

Sousuke condujo en dirección a su apartamento, mirando constantemente a Makoto de reojo. Maldición, se moría de ganas por besar esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios entreabiertos. Se moría de ganas por decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero no estaba seguro de que Makoto quisiera escucharlo, no después de la forma en que lo había tratado.

Mientras llevaba a Makoto hacia su apartamento, Sousuke no pudo evitar preguntarse, por enésima vez, por qué carajos había rechazado los sentimientos de Makoto. Él sabía que Rin jamás le correspondería, además, en aquellos días, había comenzado a sentir "cosas" por el castaño y eso lo había asustado. Pero, ¿había sido eso? ¿Miedo? La verdad es que no estaba seguro. Aun mientras llevaba a Makoto hasta la habitación, en su cabeza daban vuelta todos esos pensamientos.

Cansado de pensar, recostó a Makoto en su cama, no sin antes quitarle el saco, la corbata y los zapatos. Tantas capas de ropa no harían más que empeorar su fiebre.

Salió de la habitación y fue por un cuenco de agua fría y una toalla pequeña. Puso la toalla fría sobre la frente de Makoto y vio cómo de inmediato su rostro se relajaba. Casi podía jurar el haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces, vio que el castaño se llevaba una mano al pecho, halando la camisa y arrancando unos botones en el proceso. Mordiéndose el labio, Sousuke se deshizo de la camisa, deleitándose con el definido pecho y abdomen de Makoto. Diablos, lucía incluso mejor que la última vez que "lo hicieron", si es que eso era siquiera posible.

Luchando contra los deseos de pasear sus manos por ese cuerpo tan tentador, Sousuke se concentró en asegurarse de que la fiebre de Makoto bajaba. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sonrió victorioso cuando finalmente el termómetro marcó una temperatura decente. Tomó la mano de Makoto y besó sus dedos, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco. Pronto, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, lo cierto es que cuando comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, tenía un terrible dolor en el cuello. Sousuke se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, de rodillas al lado de la cama, sujetando la mano de Makoto. Sintió entonces una suave presión en sus dedos y notó que el castaño se removía en la cama, incómodo.

—Por favor… Sousuke… no me dejes, por favor…

Sousuke notó el dolor reflejado en el rostro del castaño y sintió que su corazón se terminaba de romper. Aferró con más fuerza su mano, y antes de poder actuar, vio las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas ajenas, al tiempo que Makoto, aun en sueños, dejaba escapar un lastimero:

—Yo te amo, Sousuke… por favor… quédate…

—Makoto… —sin poder contenerse, Sousuke se recostó al lado de Makoto, atrayendo el cuerpo ajeno contra su pecho, al tiempo que un par de lágrimas traviesas lo traicionaban a él también —Maldición, Makoto, te amo. ¡Te amo demasiado! —añadió, depositando un beso en la cabeza castaña.

El reloj digital que reposaba en la mesita de noche marcó las tres de la mañana cuando Sousuke cayó rendido nuevamente, abrazado a Makoto, dispuesto a no separarse de él jamás. No le importó lo que pudiera traer la mañana, porque él se encargaría de pedir perdón, tanto como fuera necesario. Esta vez, él estaba dispuesto a luchar por el amor de Makoto.

* * *

_¡El siguiente capítulo será el último! ¿Qué sucederá cuando nuestro hermoso Makoto se despierte?_


	4. Recomenzar

_Me tardé un poco más de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero finalmente el capítulo está completo. Infinitas gracias por el apoyo a mi primer intento de SouMako, de verdad que son mi nueva obsesión y definitivamente estaré escribiendo más acerca de ellos pronto, así que, ¡espérenlo! _

_Ah, sí, ahora que recuerdo, los nombres de los capítulos. Sí, todos comienzan con "Re" y sí lo hice al propósito, pero no era nada planeado jeje, se me ocurrió hasta después de haber publicado el primer capítulo._

* * *

**Recomenzar**

Makoto despertó cuando un fino rayo de luz solar cayó sobre su rostro. El aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales lo conocía bien. Y esa calidez. Makoto abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se paralizó al encontrarse en sus brazos. Sí, en los brazos de Sousuke. Un momento, acaso había dicho, ¡¿los brazos de Sousuke?! El castaño no tardó en darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba: Sousuke tenía una mano en su cintura, las piernas de ambos estaban enredadas y… el pijama que vestía, Makoto estaba seguro de que no era suyo. Entonces lo notó, ¡Sousuke estaba sin camisa!

Mordiéndose el labio, Makoto se removió inquieto, sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían al rostro. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido la noche anterior? Ese no era su apartamento, entonces, ¡¿qué rayos hacía en el apartamento de Sousuke?! En ese momento, el de ojos verdes dejó escapar un gritito, que hizo que Sousuke se despertara al instante. Makoto aprovechó el momento en que Sousuke se separó de él para alejarse, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la sábana blanca y agachando la cabeza para que su flequillo le ocultara el rostro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sousuke se acercara a él y, con ambas manos, levantara su rostro para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos, de un misterioso color que Makoto no era capaz de descifrar aun, lo miraban con algo que él había anhelado desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Pero, no podía ser. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño. Makoto vio que el otro acercaba su rostro al suyo para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla, antes de envolverlo entre sus brazos. El castaño se paralizó nuevamente, mientras sentía el cálido aliento ajeno hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

—Buenos días, Makoto. Mi Makoto —los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron como platos y, recuperando momentáneamente la capacidad motora, empujó a Sousuke lejos de él, con un poco más de fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado —¿Makoto?

—¿Qué significa esto, Sousuke? —preguntó él, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Había soltado la sábana, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar —¿Qué… sucedió anoche? ¿Acaso nosotros…? —Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

—Colapsaste en el baño. Cuando Rei y yo te encontramos tenías una fiebre muy alta. No podíamos dejarte solo en ese estado, así que decidí que lo mejor era vigilarte de cerca. Tal parece que no eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo tan bien como cuidas de los demás —Makoto alzó el rostro, Sousuke le sonreía y él no podía hacer más que sonrojarse como una colegiala enamorada.

—Ah, claro. Ya veo —balbuceó torpemente —Lamento… la molestia. Te lo agradezco mucho, Yamazaki-san. Entonces, sólo dame un momento para vestirme y me iré.

Makoto se sentó en el borde de la cama e intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía como él quería. Perdió el equilibrio y Sousuke lo acunó en su pecho, sujetándolo antes de que cayera. El castaño puso las manos en el pecho ajeno, buscando alejarlo de su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Yamazaki-san —dijo —Creo que no debí beber champán anoche. Nunca he tolerado bien el alcohol —añadió, riendo nerviosamente y buscando con la mirada su ropa de la noche anterior, que no parecía estar en ninguna parte de la habitación.

—Deja de llamarme "Yamazaki-san", Makoto —replicó el más alto, un poco molesto, sujetando a Makoto de los hombros —Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, creo que estamos más allá de esas formalidades.

Sousuke colocó ambas manos en la espalda ajena – esa espalda que siempre lo había excitado – y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela, pegando su cuerpo aún más al de Makoto, quien se estremeció cuando sintió las tibias manos de Sousuke recorrer, finalmente, su espalda por debajo de la tela. Sousuke besó los labios de Makoto con una dulzura aún desconocida para el castaño quien, sorprendido, empujó a Sousuke y le dio la espalda, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras apretaba los ojos para no dejar salir ni una lágrima.

—Makoto…

—Sousuke, no hagas esto, por favor —dijo Makoto —No te burles de mí. Está bien si piensas que soy un idiota por seguir teniendo sentimientos por alguien para quien nunca signifiqué nada, pero no juegues más conmigo.

Makoto se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar ni un solo sollozo. Sousuke lo vio temblar y se sintió como el sujeto más desgraciado del universo. Extendió la mano; quería abrazarlo, sujetarlo entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento, pero no podía. Su cuerpo no quería responder.

—¿No dices nada? —continuó el castaño, intentando en vano limpiar las lágrimas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas —Has de pensar que en verdad soy idiota. Y tienes razón, soy un grandísimo idiota. Ahora, si me disculpas, no puedo pasar por esto otra vez.

El castaño pasó justo al lado de Sousuke, con el rostro agachado. No quería volver a llorar enfrente de Sousuke, pero sus sentimientos no traicionaban una vez más, como aquella noche en que, patética e inútilmente le rogaba que no se marchara. Siguió caminando, pero el camino hasta la puerta se le hizo eterna. Quizás era porque, inconscientemente, y en sus absurdas fantasías, Sousuke lo detenía, le pedía que no se marchara. Qué estúpido. Eso jamás iba a suceder.

Pero, justo cuando Makoto colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta para girarlo, Sousuke lo sujetó de la muñeca y, cuando ni siquiera había terminado de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró de vuelta en la cama, con el cuerpo de Sousuke sobre el suyo. Sousuke lo estaba abrazando con tanta ternura que se sintió morir. El más alto escondió su rostro en el cuello ajeno, negando con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba:

—No. No vas a irte de aquí. No puedes hacerlo —Makoto parpadeó, confundido, enredando, sin poder evitarlo, sus brazos en el torso de Sousuke. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, abrazarlo; aun cuando aquello no fuera más que un cruel sueño —No voy a dejarte ir nunca más, Makoto. Maldita sea, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado, por favor no te alejes de mí.

Makoto se sintió el ser más dichoso al escuchar estas palabras. Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en sus labios. Estaba bien soñar de vez en cuando. Ya podría cuidar de su destrozado corazón cuando despertara en la soledad de su apartamento, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de esa sensación.

—Sousuke, soy tan feliz —dijo Makoto, al tiempo que Sousuke se incorporaba, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos para mirarlo —No importa si todo esto no es más que un sueño. No importa, porque finalmente fui capaz de escucharte decir que me amas, que me necesitas. Eso es suficiente para mí por ahora.

Las lágrimas no cesaban, pero Makoto sonreía. Con esa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar toda la habitación, esa sonrisa que era capaz de alejar las tinieblas del corazón de Sousuke. Entonces, el muchacho de cabello negro se acercó y besó los labios ajenos. Había infinito amor en ese beso. La promesa de un "no te dejaré ir jamás", los años de arrepentimiento. Fue un beso lento, lleno de todo el amor que Sousuke ya no era capaz de contener.

—Esto no es un sueño, Makoto —susurró, haciéndole cosquillas a Makoto con su aliento en el cuello—Estoy aquí, contigo. Y jamás me iré. No volveré a alejarme de ti, nunca.

Makoto rodó y quedó encima de Sousuke, abrazándolo con una fuerza que hizo que el más alto se sorprendiera al principio. Sin embargo, se apresuró a corresponderle con la misma intensidad, mientras sentía las lágrimas de Makoto mojar su pecho desnudo. Y se quedaron así un rato, escuchando el latido del corazón del otro, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El castaño levantó la cabeza y, viendo que los ojos de Sousuke estaban cerrados, depositó un tímido beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sousuke sonrió y comenzó a pasear sus manos por debajo de la camisa que llevaba Makoto. Volvió a sonreír, recordando que Makoto llevaba su ropa. Pronto la camisa estaba en el suelo y Sousuke, dándose vuelta para quedar encima del castaño de nuevo, comenzó a atacar el cuello ajeno, arrancándole pequeños gemidos y risitas. El cuello siempre había sido su punto débil. Y eso Sousuke lo sabía bien.

—Sousuke, por favor, dime… otra vez que esto… no es un sueño —dijo Makoto, con voz entrecortada, mientras las manos del más alto seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, seguidas muy de cerca por sus labios.

Entonces, cuando la lengua de Sousuke recorría los firmes músculos del abdomen del castaño, el estómago de Makoto decidió reclamar su derecho a ser alimentado. Claro que había sido bastante ruidoso, provocando en Sousuke una sonora carcajada. Makoto tomó una almohada y se la puso encima del rostro, para ocultar su vergüenza. Sousuke lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Desayuno en la cama está bien? —preguntó, marchándose de la habitación sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta. Makoto se sentó de golpe, preguntándose nuevamente si en verdad todo eso no era un sueño.

Pero no pudo meditar durante mucho más tiempo, porque minutos después Sousuke regresó cargando una bandeja de madera y colocándola enfrente de Makoto. Pancakes, café, jugo de naranja, fruta fresca. Se quedaron allí, alimentándose mutuamente, hasta quedar satisfechos. En cuanto Sousuke apartó la bandeja y la dejó en el piso, el castaño se levantó de la cama y abrió las ventajas, dejando que el viento moviera su cabello. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche volvían, como queriendo impedir que finalmente fuera feliz.

Se mordió el labio para contener un sollozo. No quería volver a llorar enfrente de Sousuke, pero es que todavía no podía creer su suerte. Entonces, sintió unos fuertes brazos aferrarse a su cintura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta recostarla en el hombro ajeno.

—Lo siento —Sousuke negó con la cabeza, besando a Makoto en la mejilla.

—No, soy yo quien debe disculparse —dijo —Sé que jamás seré capaz de borrar lo que hice, pero te juro que jamás volverá a suceder. Simplemente quiero hacerte feliz, porque eres la persona más importante para mí —Makoto se volteó y lo miró con una inmensa sonrisa, aun cuando sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas —Déjame sanar esa herida que yo mismo te causé —añadió, colocando la mano sobre el pecho del castaño, del lado del corazón. Makoto lo abrazó, antes de decir:

—Sousuke, dilo de nuevo, por favor, di que me necesitas.

—Te necesito como el aire para respirar. Te amo como jamás he amado a alguien en mi vida.

Makoto sonrió, enternecido, y así ambos sellaron la promesa de un amor eterno con un beso. Uno de esos besos que a ambos dejaba sin aliento.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el final. Me encanta el drama, pero simplemente no podía dejar a mi Makoto sin un final feliz. ¡Que viva el SouMako!_


End file.
